As a heretofore known electromagnetic contactor, there is, for example, an electromagnetic contactor described in PTL 1. In this electromagnetic contactor, a pair of fixed contact portions is disposed to be separated to left and right, and left and right movable contact portions are disposed vertically facing the fixed contact portions. Each fixed contact portion is provided on a free end of an individual fixed contact terminal formed in an approximate C-shape. Also, the movable contact portion includes a free end portion of movable contact piece extending in a left-right direction. Further, by the movable contact piece being driven, opening and closing of a current path is carried out by each movable contact portion contacting and separating the opposing fixed contact portion.